My Friend is Kira?
by LLawlietLovesCakes
Summary: 17-year-old Manami Yoshikawa moves to Tokyo with her mother. As a result, she is forced to move schools and make new friends. On her first day, she meets Light Yagami and tries to push him away and refuses to make friends as it is so close to the end of the school year. Little does she know that her new friend will turn into a mass-murderer. *I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE*
1. Chapter 1: Don't You Have Friends?

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Death Note. I only own my OCs, **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! **

**- Alice :D **

**A/N: Light may seem OOC here, but he doesn't have the Death Note yet. I'm just assuming that he has lots of friends etc because in the beginning of the manga you see him with a group of friends. This is what I imagine he's like when he's 'good Light'. He also looks like someone who has friends, he's too good looking to not have friends.**

**This also starts in February because 1) I didn't know what month the manga started in 2) I decided to make this half canon. I want this to be original but follow the story line slightly. I also want to be able to write without having the manga in my face so I don't get anything wrong. **

* * *

_Chapter 1 – Don't You Have Friends?_

I lean my head on my hand with my elbow propped up on the desk. I couldn't pay attention. Not that I cared right now.

My parents decided to split up. I moved with Mum from Akita to Tokyo. I had to leave my old friends behind, not that I had many, leave my old school behind and the house I grew up in.

"Yoshikawa?" someone asks, my head snaps up and I look at the teacher who was glaring at me. I hadn't learnt his name yet; all I knew was that he didn't like students daydreaming during class.

"Uh, yeah?" I say and he rolls his dark eyes.

"Answer question three please," He snaps. He is clearly irritated that I wasn't paying attention. Probably even more annoyed since this is my first day here.

By lunch, I have no friends. I just couldn't be bothered to try and make friends. It's too close to the end of the year to bother. I'll be off to university soon, if I pass the entrance exams. I just hope Mum doesn't nag me too much about not making any friends. Anyway, it's her fault for moving so far away.

I sit on my own and eat my lunch. As I slip my lunch box back into my bag, someone approaches me. I look up to see a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. I'm pretty sure he is in my maths class.

"Hey," He says and sits down opposite me.

"Hi," I mumble and look away. I have to admit that I'm quite shocked to find someone who wants to talk to the new girl who does nothing but daydreams.

"I'm Light Yagami," He introduces.

"Nice to meet you, Yagami-kun. I'm Manami Yoshikawa." I reply and he gives me a warm smile.

"Do you want me to show you around the school?" He asks politely. He must be a delinquent that is desperate to get into the new girl's underwear. I shake my head quickly.

"No thank you, this school has roughly the same layout my last school had." I say.

"Where are you from?" Yagami-kun asks me.

"Akita," I reply. "I'm going to go to my next lesson," I stand up from my chair as soon as the words leave my lips.

"What do you have?" He asks.

"Chemistry," I say and turn to walk away. Annoyingly, Yagami-kun follows me. He's acting like a lost puppy.

"Ah, me too, I'll walk you." He offers.

"Don't you have friends?" I ask bitterly. I didn't mean to come across as rude, I just found him annoying, and to be honest I don't want to make friends.

"Yes, but I'd rather walk a new girl to class." He says. Is he trying to flirt?

"New girl has a name." I snap and pull my dark hair back into a ponytail.

"I apologise if I offended you," He says nicely. I roll my eyes and walk faster to get away from him.

"Are you trying to run away from me?" He asks with a hint of laughter in his tone.

"Yes," I say with venom bleeding into my voice. I didn't want to run, because knowing my luck I'll get caught and given a detention. You're not allowed to run inside the school building.

"Why?" He asks.

"I don't have time for people trying to be my friend."

"You don't want to make friends?" He asks and I shake my head.

"What's the point? I'll be leaving here soon and going to university."

"You plan on going to university? So why do you daydream in class?" He asks curiously. By now, we were outside the classroom door. I open it and say hello to the teacher. I tell him my name and sit down where he tells me to.

Of course, Yagami-kun follows me to my seat and sits in the seat next to it. I roll my eyes and stare out of the window.

"Why?" He asks.

"Maybe because I already know it," I say and turn my head away from me. I really don't care if I'm being rude, I'll do anything to get him to leave me alone.

"Yoshikawa-chan?" He says and I ignore him. He pokes my shoulder and I look at him and shoot him a glare.

"_What_?" I hiss. He puts his hands up in defeat.

"If you don't understand it, don't be embarrassed. I can always tutor you if you want." I glare at him again.

"I do understand what is going on and I don't need a tutor." I snap and turn to look out the window. Class then begins as the classroom is now full of students. Only a handful of them I recognise from passing them in the corridors or seeing them in my lessons.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asks.

"None of your business now shut up unless you want a detention." I hiss under my breath. Yagami-kun lets out a sigh and finally gives up trying to talk to me.

Finally, the school day ends and I begin to walk home on my own. When I'm only a few metres away from the school, someone runs up to me. I turn to face them and my face turns into a frown when I notice that it's Yagami-kun.

"So how was your first day, Yoshikawa-chan?" He asks politely.

"Do you care?" I retort.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't ask." He says.

"No, it was crap because some weirdo kept following me around like a lost puppy."

"Ouch, that hurt," Yagami-kun says and I turn to see him pouting. I shake my head.

"Sorry, truth hurts," I say with a shrug and pick up my pace. I wanted to get home before he annoys me anymore; I never knew that someone could be this annoying.

"So, where do you live?" Yagami-kun asks. I don't see why he wants to keep the conversation going, why can't he see that I'm not interested in being his friend?

"Somewhere in Tokyo," I snap.

"Seriously," Yagami-kun sighs.

I finally reach my house and open the gate. "Bye," I say. I'm pretty annoyed that he followed me all the way home, now he knows where I live.

"Haha, this is funny, I happen to live next door." He says with a chuckle and walks up the path to his front door. He gives me a wave and walks inside. I scowl. I open the front door and walk in.

"I'm home!" I call out but I don't get another reply. "Right, she's at work." I murmur under my breath and kick my shoes off. I walk up the stairs and enter my room. I sit by my desk and get out my books. I may not pay attention in class, but I do study. I don't want to fail my exams.

An hour later, Mum gets back from work. She opens my bedroom door and steps inside.

"How was school?" She asks. I shrug and continue writing. "You can't still be upset about the move, it has been a week." I don't reply. She lets out a sigh. "I met our neighbours today, the family that live to the right of our house, they're really nice. There's also a boy about your age."

"Oh, Light Yagami?" I ask and turn to face Mum. She nods. "Already met him, but I'm not being his friend. I'm not making friends." I turn back to my work.

"You have to make friends, Mana," Mum sighs. "The Yagami family are very nice, Sachiko Yagami says you are welcome to go over and study with Light."

"Okay," I say dismissively. I hear my bedroom door shut and let out a sigh. Since the divorce, I haven't been talking to Mum. I feel guilty, but it's her fault we moved. If she didn't cheat on Dad, he wouldn't have kicked us out. I did want to stay behind, but Dad said it's best if I stay with Mum because he's never home.

I lean back in my chair and shut my eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to make friends here, I could give Yagami-kun a chance plus he seems intelligent and he's probably thinking about going to To-Oh university. I decided to apply for To-Oh because it's a good university and I want to study Law and because Dad said I should.

"Dinner!" Mum calls up the stairs and I let out a groan before leaving my room and joining Mum.

I shut the gate behind me and begin to walk to school.

"Yoshikawa-chan!" Someone calls from behind me. I turn to see Yagami-kun and I let out a groan.

Then I remember what I decided yesterday. I will try and make friends today. I'm sure it's normal to be a little distant when it's your first day at a new school, plus I'm sure people will understand if I explained that my parents got a divorce.

I give him a wave when he catches up to me. "Hey, Yagami-kun,"

"You seem cheerful today; did you wake up on the right side of the bed today?" I give him a light push and scowl at him.

"No, I changed my mind about not making any friends." I explain as we walk along the road.

"Before I forget, do you wanna come over tonight? My mum wants me to try and be friends with you, since you're our neighbour," He asks. I shrug.

"I guess it'll be okay, as long as we get work done." I say and he laughs.

"You do all your work at home instead of school?"

"Yeah, it's quieter." I explain and he nods.

"You're one strange girl, Yoshikawa-chan."

When we arrive at the school gates, we part ways and I head to my first lesson.

I tried to make friends, but the way I was yesterday has everyone convinced that I'm weird. When I spoke to people, they either ignored me or told me to bother someone else. So by the time I was sitting in maths, I had given up. Maybe Yagami-kun will be my only friend here; I guess that's better than no one.

I stare out of the window and daydream through maths; luckily I didn't get caught until there was five minutes left of the lesson. Mr. What's-his-face didn't seem to care that I wasn't paying attention for once.

I sit at a table by myself when it's lunch time and I pull out my lunchbox. As I begin eating, Yagami-kun sits in the seat opposite me like he did yesterday.

"Hey," He says and I swallow the food in my mouth before replying.

"Hi," I say. "Don't you have friends?" I ask and raise my eyebrows.

"Yes, but I can see that you have none." He replies with a slight shrug. His brown eyes look at me as if I'm a bomb about to explode.

"I have friends; they just don't live in Tokyo." I snap and shove food in my mouth. I look away from him and scan the cafeteria.

"You have friends?!" He says shocked and I glare at him. I roll my eyes and ignore his comment. "So are you coming over straight after school?"

"Not if you keep insulting me," I snap. He sighs.

"I'm only joking," He defends. I give him a weird look.

"Jokes are supposed to be funny," I inform him and he smiles.

"I know that," He says. "So, are you coming over?"

"I barely know you," I say.

"Stop changing the subject."

"I'm not!" I retort and ball my hands into fists.

"Yeah, yeah," He rolls his eyes childishly and a giggle escapes my lips. He then smiles at me.

"Fine, I'll come over, we are neighbours after all." I say and his smile grows.

"Good," He says and folds his arms on the table. He studies me while I eat and I squirm in my seat. I can't stand it when people watch me as if I'm an animal in a zoo.

"I'll have to stop at my house so I can leave my mum a note to tell her where I am. She'll ground me if I don't." I say and my lips pull down into a frown.

"You don't like your mum?" He asks. I look at him questionably. How could he tell?

"In a way, she's the reason we moved in the first place. Everything was fine at home, then she cheated on my dad and of course they split. Dad then kicked Mum and I out and Mum decided to move across the country to Tokyo. I have no idea, I guess it's because she was worried rumours would get out and she'll earn a bad reputation." I confessed. Yagami-kun nodded to show he was listening.

I look down at the table and my half eaten lunch. I put the lid on and look at the clock. We had five minutes left until the bell rang.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and before I knew it I was writing a note for Mum telling her where I was. I left it on the table by the front door and leave the house. "Ready," I announce and follow Yagami-kun to his house.

"I'm home!" Yagami-kun calls out. His mum walks into the hallway and gives us both a smile.

"Hello, Light, and you are . . .?" She greets.

"I'm Manami Yoshikawa, I live next door," I inform her and she smiles.

"Oh yes, I'm glad you and Light are friends." She says "Study before you two do anything else! I don't want her mother to complain!" She leaves us and I look at Yagami-kun.

"Your mum is nice," I say quietly. I kick my shoes off and follow him up the stairs.

"I guess," he replies. He pushes his door open and steps to the side so I can walk in first. I murmur a 'thanks' before stepping into his room.

"Wow," I gasp. "You have your own computer?!"

"Yeah," He says. He sits down in the middle of the floor and takes his books out of his school bag. I mimic his actions.

We finish our homework and study, time of course flies quickly and I realise that dinner must be ready back home. I pull out my phone from my bag as my phone rings.

"Yes?" I say.

"You have dinner," Mum says before hanging up. I flip my phone shut and slide it back into my bag.

"I have to go home," I tell Yagami-kun and he nods. He walks me to his front door.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He jokes and I laugh. He gives me a smile.

"Bye, Yagami-kun, I'll see you tomorrow." I say.

"You can call me Light," He tells me and I nod quickly.

"Okay, Light-kun," I say and give him a smile. He returns the smile.

"Bye, Yoshikawa-chan." I glare at him.

"You can call me Manami," I tell him and he laughs.

"Okay, bye Manami-chan." And with that I leave and walk home. Before the door shuts I can hear his mum scold him.

"You should walk her home!"

I let out a quiet giggle into the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I only own my OCs. **

* * *

_Chapter 2- Friends?_

I open the front door and step outside. In two weeks exactly, I'm turning eighteen. I will be an adult, which is scary to think about.

"Manami-chan!" Light-kun calls and I turn my head to the side to see him walking out of his house. I give him a wave and walk down the path to the gate. I open the front gate and shut it behind me when I'm on the other side.

"Morning," I say when Light-kun walks up to me.

"Morning," he replies with a small smile on his lips. "How was your night?" He asks and I shrug.

"I didn't sleep very well," I say and he nods. "What about you?"

"It was okay," He says and I nod. Awkward silence fills the air. "Have you finished your homework?"

"Yeah, I think so. Have you?" I return and pull my dark hair back into a ponytail so it doesn't blow into my eyes while we walk to school.

"Yeah," He replies simply. I'm not surprised; he's the smartest person in our year so it's obvious that he's done his homework.

We continue to walk to school without anything said between us.

"I miss home," I blurt out when the school gates are in sight. I see Light-kun turn his head to face me out of the corner of my eye. I'm guessing he wasn't expecting me to say anything. I turn to look at him briefly before looking forward.

"Have you thought about visiting?"

"Yeah, all the time, the problem is that Mum won't let me leave Tokyo. She doesn't want me to go back." I say and let out a quiet sigh. I look at the ground as I walk.

"When you turn eighteen I'm sure your mum will let you go back." Light-kun suggests.

"I did ask her if I could when I turn eighteen in two weeks, the answer was a no." I say sadly. I look up at Light-kun and he gives me a smile which I don't return. "I hate her."

"Don't say that, I'm sure she has a good reason for not letting you see your dad." Light-kun says in a weak attempt to comfort me. I shake my head violently.

"No, she's just being a selfish bitch." I hiss under my breath. "She's pissed that Dad kicked us out; which wouldn't have happened if she wasn't such a slut."

"You don't mean that," he says calmly.

"Yes I do," I snap and storm off in the other direction.

I stare out of the window while the teacher talks. I couldn't help but feel bad about how I treated Light-kun earlier. I was rude and he didn't deserve that. I know Mum is being a bitch, but I shouldn't take it out on him. It was selfish of me. I guess I'll have to apologise later when I see him.

I twist my pen around in between my fingers and daydream about nothing in particular. I really should try and listen but I prefer to learn when I study at night. Plus I have an excuse to not help Mum with dinner. She's always finding an excuse to talk to me, so I study. She can't stop me from studying. She wants me to pass my exams as much as I want to.

"Miss Yoshikawa," The teacher snaps sharply and my head snaps up instantly. My heart pounds in my chest. Is he going to give me a detention? Mum'll be so pissed at me if I got a detention so late in the year. Plus I won't have time to study and do homework tonight. "You may have been allowed to daydream at your last school, but if you want to pass your exams then pay attention!"

"Sorry, sir," I apologise and go back to daydreaming, only this time I make it appear like I'm paying attention. I can't risk being caught again.

When it's finally lunch time, I head to the library and start reading. It's too noisy in the cafeteria to eat and read at the same time. Other students will also walk up to me and either mock me or be nosy and ask me what book I am reading - which they'll just say 'what book is that? I haven't heard of it', then walk away without waiting for a reply. I don't have time for people like that. They annoy me so much.

Plus, I'm trying to avoid Light-kun in case I take my anger out on him again.

"I thought I would find you here," I remove my eyes from the book I am reading and look at Light-kun who is now sitting opposite me on table. I shrug and look back down at my book. "Are you avoiding me?"

I freeze. I swear my heart also stopped beating. I look up at him nervously. "No, I just want to sit somewhere quiet." I half lie. Light-kun gives me a look which makes me think that he knows I'm lying.

"Okay, okay," He says and chuckles.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, I didn't mean to be rude," I apologise and Light-kun gives me a smile.

"It's fine, I understand." He replies and I nod.

"I'm gonna try and convince my mum to let me go when I get home," I mumble and Light-kun's eyebrows rise.

"We're not studying tonight?" He asks.

"Oh shit, I forgot, sorry. I'll ask her when I get back," I say quickly. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks and I look down. I shut my book and put it back in my bag before looking back up at Light-kun.

"It's fine, do you think you will be able to convince your mum?" He asks curiously. I shrug.

"I hope so, but to be honest, I know she won't let me go. I guess I can just count up all the money I have saved and see if it's enough to get to my dad's." I let out a long sigh and rest my head on the table.

"I can always lend you the money if you don't have enough," Light-kun offers. I lift my head off the table and shake my head.

"No way, it will take me forever to pay you back!" I refuse.

"I really don't mind . . ." He begins but I cut him off.

"No way, I'm sure I have the money anyway, I had a job during the summer and got quite a bit of money from that."

"Okay,"

The bell rings and we leave the library to go to our next lesson. We walk in silence, but unlike this morning, the silence is nice.

"How can people want to break the law? I don't get it; they're so many rotten people in this world. One day, I hope something happens and the world is criminal-free." I complain.

"I agree, but there's nothing we can do really. That's why I want to join the police after university." Light-kun tells me.

"Sounds like a good idea," I say and shove all of my books back into my bag. "It's getting late, and I want to talk to my mum before she's tired."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Light-kun says as we walk to his front door. He opens it for me as I slip on my shoes.

"Thank you," I say before stepping out. I turn around to say bye to see Light-kun slipping on his shoes. I raise my eyebrows at him when he steps out of his house. "You don't have to walk me home," I protest.

"I don't want some crazy murderer killing you," Light-kun says and I laugh sarcastically.

"No one is going to kill me," I say and he laughs.

"You never know,"

"How do I know you won't kill me?" I question and he shrugs.

"You just have to trust that I won't kill you," He says. I turn around when I reach my front door and he pulls me into an unexpected hug. "Bye," He whispers in my ear.

I pull away quickly. "Bye," I stammer before rushing into my house. That was weird. "I'm home!" I call out as I slip my shoes off.

"Ah, good, you're home, can you help with dinner?" Mum calls out from the kitchen. I let out a sigh and go to help her. Maybe I'll be able to convince her if she's in a better mood. Studying can wait for later.

I cut up the vegetables and let my mind wander. "Can I see Dad this weekend?" I ask. "I want to see him,"

"No," Mum snaps. I put the knife down carefully and turn to face Mum.

"Why not?" I ask, my voice sounding a tad whiny.

"Because I said so," She snaps back.

"That's not a real reason! You're just pissed that he kicked you out! He's still my dad; he still has the right to see me! Or are you going to tell me that he's not even my real dad and my biological dad is somewhere in this damn country and you can't remember his damn name?!" I scream. I cover my mouth with my hand when I realise what I said. I quickly run to the front door and slip on my shoes and leave the house in a hurry.

I can't believe I said that to her. Now I'll never be allowed to see Dad.

I run down the streets, the tears in my eyes are making it hard to see. I have nowhere to go, Light-kun is possibly eating dinner with his family and I can't just intrude. I could just get a train to Dad's, but I don't even have any money on me. I also can't get on the train without paying, it's illegal and I'll get into so much trouble!

I stop at the nearest park and walk to the swings. I sit down on the cold seat and look up at the dark sky. I'll just wait here for a few hours then return home when Mum's asleep. I can't face her. I wrap my arms around myself and regret bringing a coat, it's freezing. I lean my head on the cold metal that attaches the seat to the rusting frame above. Tears roll down my cheek and make my cheeks feel like ice is coating them.

There is no way I can stay here for a few hours, my fingers and toes are going to be numb in a few minutes. If I'm not careful I'll get really ill. Then I definitely won't be able to visit Dad.

I shut my eyes and let out a sigh, only to have someone frighten me.

"Manami-chan?" I turn my head to see Light-kun walking up to me. He sits on the swing next to mine. "Your mum called and told us that you had run away after you two got into an argument."

"She called?" I choke out and he nods.

"Yeah, she's worried about you," He explains. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head no. "No thanks," I say and stare at the ground.

"I'm here for you if you need me," He says and I nod.

"Thanks," I whisper. "How did you find me, anyway?"

"You're predictable. You like the quiet, so I looked in all the quiet places around here," He explains and I nod. "And we both know that you barely know this place, so you couldn't have gone too far."

"Thank you," I say.

"It's fine, honestly, I don't want to lose my friend," He says, "You don't know what sort of creeps wander around at night looking for vulnerable young girls."

"I guess I better be going home, I don't want to be grounded for a year," I say after a few minutes and let out an awkward giggle. I stand up and wait for Light-kun to follow. He gets up and walks next to me on the way home.

"Thank you for coming to find me, Light-kun," I say before stepping into my warm house when we finally get back.

"It's no problem, I'm glad I could help," He says and gives me warm smile. He pulls me into a hug. "Wow, you're freezing; you better hope you don't catch a cold,"

"I'll be fine," I say and pull away. My blood rushes to my cheeks and warms my face up. "Bye, Light-kun,"

"Bye, Manami-chan," Light-kun says as I walk into my house. I give him a quick wave before shutting the door.

I slip my shoes off quietly and then I walk into the lounge where Mum is sitting drinking tea.

"Sorry," I apologise,

"It's fine, I'm sorry, it's my fault anyway. He is your father, I can promise you that." Mum promises and I nod.


	3. Chapter 3: Allowed to Go?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I only own my OCs. _**

* * *

_Chapter 3 – Allowed to Go?_

I stare out of the window of the train. Mum had given in and thought a week away would calm me down. She thinks I'm stressed from the move and the whole new school thing. So she gave Dad a call, checked if it was okay for me to visit and miss a week of school (after I promised to do extra studying, of course) then coughed up over five thousand yen for the train. Trains aren't cheap; especially when you're getting a train to the other side of the country.

Light-kun is collecting my school work for me so I can catch up when I get back. I'm thankful for a good friend. I don't want to fall behind, and then I won't be able to daydream during lessons. Plus Mum will ground me for years if I don't pass my exams and I don't want to repeat my third year either. I'll be alone and Light-kun would be at university.

My phone bleeps in my pocket so I pull it out and read the text.

_Light-kun: Have fun ;) _

_Me: Okay :) have fun being at school :P _

_Light-kun: I like school -_- _

_Me: Sure. Whatever you say, Light-kun _

_Light-kun: I can always just 'forget' to pick up your school work ;) _

_Me: You won't though; you're just too nice ;) _

_Light-kun: Sure. _

We continued to send each other text messages until Light-kun was in class. I just hope nothing too exciting happens back in Tokyo while I'm away. It's always annoying when you miss school or something and exciting things happen while you're not there.

When the train stops, I grab my bag and rush off the train. I couldn't wait to see Dad again, even though it has been just over a week since I last saw him. I knew my way home from the station, since I would walk past it to get home from school. Maybe later I'll see a few of my old friends, if they haven't completely forgotten about me already. I walk out of the station and look around, it feels weird being home. It feels like a lifetime ago since I was here. It's like I'm dreaming. After five minutes of walking, I'm back home.

I open the front gate and shut it behind me before walking up the stone path to the front door. The house looked the same; I didn't expect it to look any different. In fact, I was hoping it looked the same. The front door was still beige, the walls still looked faded and the front garden looked untidy as it always did. Dad never has the time to make it look nice. Anyway, no one cared really. Our house still looked better than those along the street.

I unlock the front door with the key Dad left in the flower pot next to it; I open the door and kick my shoes off. Dad had told me last night that he wouldn't be home until later because he has work, but I don't mind. I have some time to myself to study with the work I brought with me. I walk up to my old bedroom and dump my bag inside. I take out some work and sit at my old desk. Nothing was left behind, so I had to make sure I had everything I needed.

I wasn't able to concentrate for long; before I knew it I was staring out of my bedroom window and watching the street out the front. I wonder if Mum misses me already. Has Light-kun remembered to pick up my work? I'll have to ask him later. I really can't fall behind at school now if I want to pass my exams and get into To-Oh University.

When it grew dark, I switched on the desk lamp that still sat on my deserted desk. It was one of the very few possessions I had left behind. When we moved, Mum had bought me a new bed, desk, drawers and a desk lamp. Dad refused to let her take my old furniture, I guess he just wanted to keep the furniture in a hope I would maybe come back to visit. I pull out my phone and send Light-kun a text. I didn't want to call him in case he was busy with studying or homework.

_Me: Hey, did you pick up my school work? _

After a few minutes of waiting, I put my phone away. He hadn't replied. I guess he's busy. I get up and walk downstairs to the living room to watch TV since the TV I own is back in Tokyo. It sucks having two houses and having divorced parents. I switch the TV on and sink into the sofa.

"The killer who killed six people yesterday is still locked up in the preschool with the teacher and seven children as hostages." The news reporter announces. My mouth falls in shock. Wow, this world really is rotten. I wish a god would just give all these criminals the punishment they deserve: death. It's unfair that they get to stay in jail for a few years to just get released, they then go and kill more people.

"The hostages have been released! The police are making their way into the building to arrest the criminal." The news reporter says their voice full of shock. "We have just been notified that the suspect is dead!"

Had my wishes been heard? Is there finally someone to punish the criminals?

"The police are saying they didn't shoot him. According to the hostages the suspect just collapsed!"

I switch the TV off. It's ridiculous. There's no such thing as god. No one heard my wishes. It was purely a coincidence. I stand up in anger and make my way to my room. I pick my phone off of my desk and check for any new messages. When I see there is one, a smile fights its way onto my face.

_Mum: I hope you're having fun! Call me when you get this! Xx _

I frown in disappointment. I just want to know if Light-kun got my work! I can't fall behind. I dial Mum's number so she won't call me later and demand I come home. I couldn't piss her off.

I wake up at a reasonable time, and immediately grab my phone and check for any messages. I frown again when I see that Light-kun still hasn't replied. It's unlike him to ignore my text. Maybe he forgot to reply?

I dial his number, he should be up and walking to school about now. He has time for a quick phone call. After a few rings, I'm sent to voice mail. He hung up? No, he wouldn't do that. I have only known him a few days, but he's never hung up on me or ignored my texts. Is he purposely ignoring me? Maybe something is going on? Or has he found someone else to bother?

Questions swim around in my head and I lay my head back on my pillow and shut my eyes.

When I finally get up, I make my way downstairs so I can see Dad before he leaves for work. Last night, when we caught up on everything that had happened since me and Mum moved to Tokyo, Dad offered to spend time with me on Sunday as it is his day off.

"Morning," I say and sit opposite him at the table. I notice that he's already made breakfast and it is still reasonably warm.

"I made breakfast," He says before having a sip of his tea.

"Thanks, Dad," I say and dig in.

"I'll see you later, don't get into too much trouble and study a little bit. Even though your friend is collecting work for you, you still need to study for exams and make sure you don't fall behind." Dad says and I nod.

"Bye," I say as he leaves the house. I am alone again, until Dad gets home. I wash up the remainder of the dishes before going upstairs to have a shower and get dressed.

When I finally step out of the shower, I wrap the towel around my body and pull my wet hair back into a ponytail. My hair was too long to just leave down as it would make my top wet.

I pull on a pair of black jeans and pull a red jumper over a white tank top. I then went back into my room to grab my black eyeliner pencil and mirror. I apply the black eyeliner around my brown eyes and then put everything away. I grab my phone and check for any messages. I'm not surprised when I find that Light-kun hadn't replied or called me back.

He could just be avoiding me because he forgot to collect my work.

I go back to the living room and turn the TV on. I'm curious to see if there is any more news on the criminal dying last night.

"Criminals are dying from heart attacks all over the world, from what started to be a mere coincidence; the police are now investigating into this as they suspect that someone has something to do with the killings."

I swear I could feel my heart stop beating. Criminals are dying of heart attacks? It couldn't be a coincidence. Someone is killing them. Had someone, a god, heard my wish? Do gods really exist? Could this be the work of a Shinigami?

Over the weekend, more criminals die, all from heart attacks. People believe that this is the work of a god, they've called him Kira. The name Kira is from the English word 'killer'. It makes sense, since this person is killing every criminal.

Dad was reluctant to let me get on the train today, he's worried I'll bump into Kira, but I assured him that Kira is after criminals and that I'm fine. From what I have researched, Kira needs a name and a face to kill; I have been doing my own research. I have also noticed that the killings have happened in the evening; which makes me believe that Kira is human and probably works all day or goes to school or university.

I am desperate to get home, even though I was supposed to stay until Wednesday, I claimed that I felt home sick (which was a lie). The real reason is to find out why Light-kun is ignoring me, and if he has forgotten to collect my work, I can't risk missing any more school.

Light-kun had ignored me all weekend; he hadn't answered my calls or texts. I couldn't wait to get back to find out why. I sent him a text this morning saying that I am on my way home. At least he has time to prepare a decent enough excuse.

I now face his front door; I raise my hand to knock. After about ten seconds of waiting, his mum opens the door.

"Ah, hello Yoshikawa-chan!" Light-kun's mum says,

"Hello, is Light-kun in? I need to speak to him," I say and she nods. She steps to the side.

"He's up in his room, you know where it is," She says and I nod. I mutter 'thanks' as I slip my shoes off. I walk up the stairs and knock on Light-kun's door. I hear a drawer slam shut before I heard footsteps. I heard the twist of a lock before the door swung open. That's strange; he's never locked his door before.

"Hey," he says when he sees me standing there.

"Hey, did you get my text?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah, I-I've just been um . . . a bit busy with homework," Light-kun says and runs a hand through his hair. I follow him into his room and he sits down in his computer chair.

"Did you collect my school work for me?" I ask and his eyes widen.

"Shit! I only remembered on Thursday, I'm really sorry!" He apologises, he pulls a folder from his bag and passes it to me.

"Thank you," I mumble, "So, how've you been?" I ask.

"Good," Light-kun replies, for some reason he seems distracted.

"You seem distracted," I state and Light-kun shrugs.

"Just worrying about the exams, I guess," He says with an awkward chuckle.

"Have you heard about the killings?" I ask him and he nods. I sit down on his bed and rest the folder on my lap.

"Yeah," He replies simply.

"I think it's a good thing, someone is finally punishing criminals," I say and Light-kun looks at me in shock.

"You agree?" He asks stunned and I nod in reply.

"Why would I say it?" I return and Light-kun shrugs.

"I thought you would be against it," He says.

"You thought wrong," I reply, "I'm actually planning on investigating it, I want to know how he kills and who he is. When I find him, I want to help. If L starts an investigation, Kira is as good as dead. I'm pretty sure that L will catch whoever it is." I explain and Light-kun nods.

"I'm sure L wouldn't be able to catch Kira," Light-kun says, "You have nothing to worry about,"

"L is the best detective in the world, I'm sure he'll figure it out," I say,

"Kira is probably the best thing that has happened to this world, people will be terrified to commit crimes, the crime rates will drop and everyone can go out without worrying about being attacked," Light-kun lets out a sigh, "Yet the police want to catch him,"

"In a way, Kira is also a criminal; by killing he's no better than them," I murmur,

"That is true, but someone has to do it,"

"True," I say and let out a long sigh. "I guess I'll head home now," I leave his room and Light-kun stays behind. Which is weird. He normally walks me home.

I say goodbye to the Yagami family before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4: My Friend is Kira?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my OCs. _**

* * *

Chapter 4- My Friend is Kira?

The following day at school, I had to go and see all my teachers and collect the work I missed. This meant that I couldn't study with Light-kun tonight since I am so behind. I have two days' worth of homework, on top of today's homework.

I didn't walk to school with Light-kun, which was weird. I have this feeling that he's avoiding me. I noticed that he seemed so different when I spoke to him last night. He seemed to have this evil aura surrounding him and his eyes were different too, they were thin and dark, whereas before they were big and looked friendly.

He collected my work on Thursday, but must have been distracted that night since he didn't reply to my text. He's been distracted since. Strangely enough Thursday was the start of the Kira killings. Had something happened? Maybe something had happened after school that day?

Then it hit me like a giant elephant had sat on me.

Light-kun could possibly be Kira.

No, that can't be possible. Light-kun couldn't kill people! He would walk me home in fear that someone would kill me. If he killed criminals, he wouldn't be any better than they are!

I push the thought to the back of my mind and carry on reading my book. After a few minutes of reading, Light-kun joins me in the library.

"Hey," I say without looking up from my book.

"Is it good?" He asks. I tear my eyes away from the page to make eye contact. I give him a quick nod before returning my gaze to the paper. Suddenly, the book is removed from my gasp and I let out a quiet squeal in shock. I look up to find Light-kun inspecting the cover.

"Hey!" I complain. I stand up from my seat and attempt to grab the book back.

"Oh, I've heard about this book, apparently it has a good ending," Light-kun says before passing me the book. I scowl at him and sit back down. "It's rude to ignore your friends,"

I snap the book shut after memorising the page number. "Fine," I say. "I can't study with you tonight; I have a bunch of homework to complete because _someone_ forgot to collect it while I was away."

"Oh shit," Light-kun curses, "I completely forgot we were supposed to study,"

"You made plans already?" I ask; he nods and gives me an apologetic smile. I scowl at him. I put my book in my bag before looking at him again. "Okay, spill. Who's the girl?" He clearly has a girlfriend, he's good looking so who wouldn't want to date him?

"Jealous?" he taunts and I shake my head.

"No way!" I snap. "Now answer my question." I fold my arms across my chest and glare at him.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend, I just have a lot on my mind," he says. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumble. The bell rings and I stand up. "We'll study tomorrow?" I ask and he nods.

After school, Light-kun didn't bother waiting for me and walked home alone. Maybe he has a girlfriend; I'll just give him space.

When I get home, I work on the huge pile of homework and somehow I manage to squeeze in some studying. This means that I end up getting about four hours' worth of sleep, but who cares. At least my grade won't drop.

The following day is the same; he walks to school on his own. I follow close behind him without him realising. When the road is silent, I swear I could hear him speaking to someone.

"No, I can't give you an apple, people will see. I'm pretty sure it isn't normal for an apple to float and be eaten by something that isn't there." I hear him hiss. Is he talking to someone or am I going insane? Maybe I shouldn't go to bed at two in the morning. I continue to follow him and the conversation between him and someone who I couldn't see continued.

"I need another excuse; I don't want to make her suspicious. She's smart, I'm sure she'll figure something out." Light-kun says. He could just be talking to himself. Maybe he's crazy? "I can't kill with her there! She could report me to the police! I don't want to have to kill her."

_I knew it_. He's Kira! He clearly admitted it. Would he actually kill me if I knew? I hide behind a tree close by and sink to the ground. Tears gather in my eyes and my heart beats quickly. I squeeze my eyes shut.

How does he kill? Why does he kill criminals? When I moved here I would have never thought that I would become friends with a serial killer!

After a few minutes of crying, I wipe the tears away and stand up. I can't be late for school. I just have to pretend I didn't hear anything. Will he notice that I know something? I don't want to die yet; my eighteenth birthday is a week away! I've barely lived!

I walk to school slowly and luckily I get there just as the bell rang.

At lunch, I sit in the library not really expecting Light-kun to join me. To be honest, I don't want him to sit with me. Maybe it will be best if I sat somewhere else? Then I'll have time to prepare myself and pretend that my friend isn't Kira.

My friend is Kira?

It didn't seem true. I may not want to admit it, but I can't deny the fact that Light-kun is Kira. I thought of the possibility, but deep down I didn't want him to be Kira. I shut my book and grab my bag as I'm about to get up from my seat when I hear a familiar voice that makes me freeze. I drop my bag and sit back down and pretend I wasn't about to leave the library.

"There you are!" He says and holds the back of a chair to catch his breath. He clearly ran here.

"I'm always in here at lunch," I say calmly.

"I just came to say that we can't study anymore, I need to convince my little sister that we're not dating," He says. I narrow my eyes at him. He couldn't keep eye contact and he was looking around the room. _Lies_. Plus I heard him earlier. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and call him out. If I did say that I know he's lying and I heard him talking to someone this morning I'll be kicking the bucket. Suddenly his expression changed and he looked annoyed. He looked as if someone was talking in his ear.

"Oh, okay," I say and give him a fake smile. I couldn't let him know that I knew he was Kira and I know he's lying!

"Sorry," he says quickly before turning and stalking out of the library.

There is no doubt that he's Kira. He admitted it this morning and he's been different ever since last Thursday which was the day the Kira killings started.

I can't accuse him now though. He'll kill me. He doesn't trust me enough to know that I won't report him to the police. I can't do anything but pretend that I don't know he's Kira.

Then an idea hit me. I'll have to make him see that I completely one hundred per cent agree with Kira's beliefs and go on about how I'm a supporter. He'll see I'm not a threat and won't kill me. He might even admit that he's Kira. If he doesn't admit it, I'll just have to find some evidence before accusing him and make sure I tell him I won't report him or tell anyone.

"My name is Lind L. Tailor; most of you will have known me as L." The person says on the screen. No way! That can't be L! He's never shown his face before, so why now? "To the perpetrator of these killings you have committed the most abominable act in history. I will personally catch this killer at any cost. I have a good idea of what you're trying to do and why you're doing it, but what you're doing is wrong. It's evil!"

I felt my jaw drop.

This has to be some weird dream.

Someone pinch me.

"Police have already begun to investigate." L says. Then suddenly he grabs his chest and his face screws up in pain. He then collapses on the desk in front of him. He's dead! Oh my God!

Suddenly a robotic voice speaks. "Unbelievable. I never believed that this would work! I did this on the off chance that you would kill 'me'. So, Kira, you can kill without being nearby. It's true after all. I would have never believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. But this is the only way you could have killed them, wasn't it?"

Oh shit. L is good. Kira fell for the trap!

"Kira, listen to me, the person you killed was actually a prisoner sentenced to be executed today. That wasn't me. He was a criminal imprisoned without any media attention, so naturally you didn't know he existed." The voice pauses for a second. "But I, L, am real! So why don't you kill me! Come on do it!"

I swear he has a death wish.

"What's wrong? Can't do it? Seems like you can't kill me after all; let me tell you something in return. I said that this was a worldwide broadcast, but it's actually only being shown in the Kanto area of Japan."

I turned off the TV. I get up and head upstairs to study. Watching the news was a bad idea.

Days pass, and it's finally my birthday. Light-kun and I haven't spoken since the day he told me he couldn't study anymore. I have no friends once again.

Once I'm ready for school, I head downstairs to put my shoes on before leaving.

"Manami! Is that you?" Mum calls out. I let out a sigh and roll my eyes before walking into the living room. "Are you going to leave without letting me say happy birthday?" She pulls me into a hug.

"I have to go to school, I'll be late." I mumble.

"Happy birthday, I would say take the day off if your exams weren't so close." I pull away from the hug and Mum grabs something off of the coffee table. "Here's your present,"

"Thank you," I say and take the gift. I give her a smile before leaving the room. I'll open it on the way to school. I slip my shoes on and pull on my coat. "Bye!" I call out and shut the front door.

I tear open the wrapping paper and put it in the bin when I pass it. I am left with a pale yellow notebook. A diary? Attached to the front cover is a red ballpoint pen. I open the book to the first page to see a letter.

_Dear Mana, _

_Happy eighteenth birthday! _

_I bought this book so you could write anything in it. Maybe you could write your thoughts and feelings inside. I also know how much you want to join the police force, you may not admit it to your father who wants you to become a lawyer, but I know how much you dream of putting criminals into jail. So you could use this to write down various cases you see on the news and try and follow them. You could try and solve the Kira case. _

_Shh, don't tell your father, he definitely won't approve. _

_Love, _

_Mum. _

I shut the book and smile. I'll tell her thanks later. I put the book in my bag before continuing to walk down the path. It would be nice to join the police, but I doubt Dad would approve. I tried asking before when I was ten and he told me to not bother and that it was a waste of a career. I stopped dreaming about joining the police. It's nice to know that Mum is encouraging me. It would be nice to be a lawyer, but I would hate to have to defend someone who is guilty.

"Yoshikawa-chan!" Someone shouts at me from behind. I turn around to see Light-kun running up to me.

"I told you to call me Manami!" I snap before turning around and walking quickly away from him. Suddenly, he grabs my wrist and spins me to face him.

"I just wanted to say happy birthday, I'm sorry I've been an arse lately, how about we study tonight? I'm free and I think Sayu has given up with the idea that we're dating." Light-kun apologises. He gives me a smile. Has he changed back to the way he was before the whole Kira thing happened?

"It's fine, I forgive you," I say and we begin to walk to school together. Then I remember it's also Valentine's day. Mum had told me to buy chocolate for Light-kun, I hadn't told her we weren't talking, so I had no choice but to go to the shops and buy something for him. "Hey, wait a sec, I have something for you," I pull out the small box of chocolates and pass it to him. "Happy Valentine's day!"

"You shouldn't have gotten me anything, it's your birthday," He protests but takes the chocolate out of politeness.

"It's also Valentine's day," I state and he rolls his eyes at me.

"So, did you get anything nice for your birthday?" Light-kun asks.

"Yeah, I got a notebook and pen from my mum. She wants me to keep a diary." I half lie. I couldn't tell him the real reason, he'll think that I'll find out he's Kira and kill me.

"A diary?" Light-kun asks. I nod. "I didn't think that you'll be the sort of person to keep a diary,"

"It's a good idea though; when I'm older I can look back at my last few years of being a teenager." I explain. Light-kun lets out a long sigh and from the corner of my eye I see him turn around. I turn around to see someone behind us. I swear I've seen him around before . . .

"We better run, we'll be late for school," Light-kun suggests. I pull my phone out of my bag and check the time before shaking my head.

"We have plenty of time," I say. He's acting suspicious again. Is that man following him? Is he trying to get away or something? "We can walk to school and get there on time."

"Are you sure?" Light-kun asks. I give him a quick nod and smile.

"I wouldn't say we have time if we didn't, do you really think that I would lie to you?" I say with my eyebrows raised. "You can trust me, you know."

"I know," He says and turns to look behind us again.

"You're acting like someone is following us." I state.

"No, no. No one is following us." Light-kun says a little too quickly. "Are you free later?"

"Yeah," I reply.

"Want to come over and study? I know it's your birthday and you probably don't want to study. I can give you the answers if you want."

"Okay, but I'm fine studying on my birthday. I was going to study at home anyway." I reply. I turn my head around to see the man still following us. I narrow my eyes at him.

We finally reach the school gates and I Light-kun seemed to relax once we were in the school grounds.

That man was definitely following Light-kun. He seemed so stressed about it. Were the police suspicious of Light-kun? Had they sent people to follow suspects?

I sat in the library at lunch and started on my homework. Exams were so close that the teachers had given more homework than usual. Light-kun never came to the library either so I sat alone. It didn't bother me too much, well I think it didn't.

At the end of the day, Light-kun was waiting for me by the school gates. He ignored me all day and then waits for me? He's definitely up to something.

"Hey," I say when I walk up to him.

"Hi, sorry I wasn't at the library at lunch. I had a detention." Light-kun apologises. Detention? Bullshit.

"What for?" I ask curiously, my attempt at masking the curiosity failed.

"I wasn't paying attention and the teacher got pissed off." Light-kun says with a sigh.

"Oh," I mumble. "The teachers must be feeling the pressure of the exams that are coming up."

"Yeah," He agrees.

We continue to discuss school on the way to his house.

"Can I quickly leave a note for my mum so she knows where I am? I don't want her to worry." I ask him and he nods. I run inside my house and scribble down a note on a small piece of paper and leave it by the front door. I leave the house and join Light-kun who is waiting by the gate.

We walk up to his front door and he opens it and steps inside. I follow behind him and take my shoes off once I'm inside. I follow him up to his bedroom and he shuts the door behind him. We sit on the floor and pull out our homework.

"You don't have that much homework." Light-kun states, his eyes wide in shock.

"I completed most at lunch," I say simply and he nods. He stands up and walks to his desk before opening one of his drawers and pulling something out. He throws it at me and I catch it. I open my hand to reveal a silver bracelet with gold wing charms.

"It's your birthday present, I didn't know if I would see you earlier so I decided to give it to you tonight," He says as he sits down in front of me again.

"Thank you," I say with a small smile and slip the bracelet onto my wrist.

"You're welcome." He replies.

After we finish a few pieces of homework, I finally break the silence. "Do you think the police are trying to catch Kira?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I have no idea, Dad is rarely home so I presume they're trying their best to catch him."

"Oh," I mutter. "In a way I hope he gets caught so you can see your dad more often, but once Kira is caught, the crime rate will shoot back up." Light-kun's jaw tenses and I can see an evil glint in his eyes.

"Kira won't be caught," Light-kun says sharply. I swear I could hear a growl in his voice.

"But you'll rarely see your father," I say quietly. I have to be careful with what I say. If Light-kun gets the impression that I'm against him then he won't trust me. "I'm hoping the police give up on trying to catch Kira. I hope they join sides and the police catch criminals so Kira can kill them."

"I doubt the police will ever side with Kira." Light-kun says harshly.

"You never know," I say.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5: FBI Agent?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my OCs. **

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I've had exams :( **

* * *

Chapter 5 – FBI Agent? 

*Ring* *Ring*

I stretch my arm out towards my bedside table to retrieve my phone without opening my eyes. Who would call me this early on a _Saturday_? I open my eyes when I feel the cold metal of my phone and flip it open.

_Light-Kun_

What the hell does he want?

I press the green phone button and press the phone to my ear.

"What do you need?" I ask bitterly.

"_Sorry this is so early, but would you like to go to Space-Land with me today_?" He asks.

"Um . . . sure," I reply. "What time?"

"_In an hour, if that's okay_." He suggests.

"Okay,"

"_Meet me at the bus stop_,"

"Okay, bye," I say quickly.

"_Bye_,"

I snap my phone shut and roll over so my face is buried in the pillow. I shut my eyes and consider going back to sleep. Knowing that I'll never wake up and end up standing Light-kun up, I finally get up and head downstairs to eat something.

"Can I go to Space-Land with Light-kun today?" I ask.

"Light Yagami?" Mum asks and I nod. "That's fine, as long as you both are careful and don't get into any trouble."

"I will," I say and start eating. We both eat breakfast in silence, then Mum stands up and declares that she has work before leaving me on my own.

In an hour, I'm at the bus stop waiting for Light-kun. I pull my phone out and check the time. He should be here now. I snap my phone shut and slide it into my pocket. I glance up to see him walking towards me.

"Hey," I say when he is close enough to hear me. I give him a smile which he returns, but I can tell the smile is fake.

"Hi, how are you?" He asks. The question sounds forced. I look around before answering his question. Not too far away is the man that has been following him recently.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," I answer truthfully. "What about you?"

"I'm good," He replies. He looks around and his eyes turn cold and he tenses his jaw. He must have spotted the man who is following him. He looks away quickly.

When the bus finally turns up, we climb on. Light-kun hands over money and takes two bus tickets. He passes me one and I slide it into my pocket while shaking my head.

"I can pay for myself!" I protest and follow him to a seat near the back.

"It's fine," Light-kun brushes off my protests. Someone walks past and I look at them. It's the man that has been following Light-kun. Has Light-kun planned something knowing this would happen? If Kira can control his victims, then it seems possible that he could be planning this person's death. Should I try and stop it?

If I can stop it, Light-kun will know that I know his secret and he'll possibly kill me without thinking twice about it. But if I stay quiet, it'll make me selfish; but there is no way I can stop it without telling Light-kun that I know he's Kira.

I guess I have to stay quiet.

The bus leaves the bus stop and continues down the road.

"So," I begin, "why Space-Land?"

Light-kun shrugs. "My mum has been pestering me to get out of the house and I haven't been to Space-Land in ages."

"Why ask me to go with you?" I ask. It's hard to keep the conversation going when Light-kun is being so . . . distant.

"Well, I felt like we have been drifting apart, and I don't want to lose you as a friend." He says. He bobs his knee up and down impatiently. Is he waiting for something to happen?

I let out a sigh and turn towards the window. I watch as the roads and trees fly by, a mixture of grey and brown. Ugh. I hate the winter. Everything is so _dull_. I prefer the spring.

"What are you thinking about?" Light-kun asks. I turn to face him.

"Nothing really," I say quietly.

"You looked deep in thought,"

"Yeah . . . I was thinking about how much I hate the winter." I reply honestly.

"It is pretty dull." Light-kun states.

"And cold," I add. "I hate the cold."

"I'm pretty sure no one likes the cold," Light-kun says with a quiet chuckle.

"My mum likes the cold. Mum and I . . . we're complete opposites. I don't understand how my dad can expect me to live with her. She turns the heating on so low that I'm forced to curl up under blankets. Dad knows how much I hate the cold."

"Sometimes opposites are better together," Light-kun says.

"I suppose . . ." I trail off and turn to face the window again. The bus stops at another bus stop on and a person walks on. The person is very familiar but I can't place where I've seen them before. The crooked teeth and the messy hair, the appearance of this person screams that he's trouble.

The man then pulls out a gun and points it at the bus driver's head. "This bus has been hijacked!" I turn to Light-kun to see him looking calm. He must have planned this! Kira can control his victims! No normal person would be so calm unless they knew it would all work out okay! My heart beat slows down slightly at the thought that Light-kun had planned this and that he wouldn't let me die.

The man turns around to face us. "Stop talking! Anyone who makes a sound or moves will have their head blown off!" He turns back to the bus driver "hey, driver, you know Space-Land's number, don't you? Call it."

"O-okay." The bus driver chokes out. The bus driver picks up his phone and dials the number.

"Tell 'em what's happening!" The man demands.

"The b-bus is being h-hijacked by a man with a g-gun." The bus driver says with a shaky voice. The man snatches the phone from him.

"You hear that? Now listen, take all of the money you made yesterday and bring it to Yuhihama bus stop, that's two stops before Space-Land, before this bus gets there. I want someone bringing the money by car with no-one else!" The man demands. Light-kun takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. I look at him with wide eyes. His eyes are completely calm when they meet mine.

"If you try and be smart by calling the cops, I'll kill every passenger on this bus." The man ends the call and passes the phone back. The bus begins to head to the Yuhihama bus stop.

Light-kun taps my arm and passes me a note.

_Don't worry, Manami. Everything is going to be fine. I'm going to try and grab the man's arm and take the gun. My Dad works for the police so I know what to do in emergencies like these. This guy is small and weak looking, I'm sure I'll be able to restrain him. _

I give Light-kun a nod.

"Don't. It's too dangerous. Let me take care of the situation." It's the man who is following Light-kun. Light-kun begins to write something down on a piece of paper. "It's safe to talk. If we keep our voices down the man won't be able to hear us over the noise of the bus."

"I don't mean to be rude, but you have a slight accent. You aren't Japanese, are you?" Light-kun asks quietly.

"No, I'm American but my mother is Japanese."

"Do you have anything to prove that you aren't the hijacker's accomplice?" Light-kun asks.

"Accomplice?" I choke out. I had to play along. If I didn't show signs that I was worrying and that I knew that the man behind us is following Light-kun, it would only make Light-kun think that I may know he's Kira.

"It's common, they make you think that there's only one guy, but actually he has an accomplice that sits at the back to keep watch over the situation and come to the rescue if anything happens." Light-kun explains. "Well do you?"

The man hands over a card. "You want proof? Here." I get a glance at the card to see the man's name – Raye Penber – and that he works for the FBI. I would have thought that he would have been told to be careful not to give out his name to strangers . . . stupid idiot.

"Okay, I trust you and I won't ask why an FBI agent is on the bus." Light-kun finally says. "Got a gun?"

"Yes," Raye Penber replies.

"So you'll take care of it if anything happens?" Light-kun asks.

"Yes."

Light-kun suddenly reaches down to pick something up from the floor of the bus. "Oops." He mumbles.

"Hey! You there! I told you not to move! What is that bit of paper?" The man storms up to us and snatches the bit of paper off of the ground. "Ya little smartass, passin' notes and trying to plan somethin' are ya?"

Light-kun doesn't say anything and just watches the man. My heart beat accelerates. What if the man shoots us?!

"Tch! What is this? The place where you're meeting your date?" The man mocks. "Drop something again and I'll shoot ya!"

The man throws the piece of paper at Light-kun and turns to walk away. "And that goes for y'all. Anybody makes a move and I'm gonna . . ." The man pauses when he turns back around to the back of the bus. "Wh-what the hell?! You in the back! Monster, how long you been there?!"

He points his gun directly at something. "Don't move, just stay right there! I-I'll shoot ya!"

"He's hallucinating! Everyone get down!" Raye Penber orders and everyone obeys. I curl over in my seat and squeeze my eyes shut.

Crap!

Why did I agree to go out with Light-kun?

Light-kun wraps his arm around me as an attempt to protect me.

"Back . . . Stay back!" The crazy man screams out.

BANG!

BANG!

The man continues to shoot at something.

"He's out of bullets!" Raye Penber calls out. Is he just going to comment on everything that is happening? The bus comes to a stop and I look up to see the crazy man is no longer on the bus. I hear a squeal of brakes from another vehicle and I then know that the man is dead.

Light-kun had planned this all from the start.

"W-what happened?" I ask Light-kun.

"I don't know," He replies. _Liar_. He knows exactly what happened. If Raye Penber dies anytime soon, I'll have proof that Light Yagami is Kira.

We get off the bus and Light-kun covers my eyes with my hand.

"It's not something you want to see." He explains and I nod. He guides me away from the area before uncovering my eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"I guess we can go back to mine for a bit, you must feel pretty shaken up." We walk back to his house. I have never seen him so calm since the killings started.

"Do you think Kira killed the bus hijacker at the right moment?" I ask Light-kun innocently.

"Probably, he was on the news for attempting to rob a bank." Light-kun replies quickly.

We reach his house and walk inside.

"I'm home," Light-kun calls out. Mrs Yagami walks to the front door to greet him.

"That was quick, is it closed today?" She asks curiously.

"The bus was hijacked, but everything was fine. The hijacker did get killed though. Manami-chan is a little shaken up so I thought we could come back here for a bit." Light-kun explains to his mother before heading upstairs to his room and I give his mother a small smile before following him.

I sit on Light-kun's bed while he sits on the chair at his desk. "That was terrifying." I say to break the silence that filled the room. He spins on the chair so he is facing me.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." He apologises.

"Why are you apologising? It's not your fault someone wanted to hijack the bus." I reply simply.

"I just feel guilty." Light-kun snaps before turning around in his chair and switching on his TV.


	6. Chapter 6: Are You Going To Kill Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my OCs**

**A/N: A bit of fluff at the end . . . I promise you that it's necessary. This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. It took me forever to write! **

* * *

Chapter 6 – Are You Going to Kill Me?

The following week, all FBI agents are dead.

Today (which is a few days after they died), I will tell Light-kun that I know he's Kira. I have proof.

I have been putting the day off, but I have to confront him.

Will I stop him? No.

Will I help him? Yes. If he doesn't kill me.

After putting my shoes on, I leave the quiet house before walking to the Yagami house. I knock on the front door and wait for Light-kun, or another member of his family, to answer.

The door swings open to reveal his younger sister, Sayu. "Oh hey, Manami-san! Light is in his room." Sayu-chan tells me before stepping to the side so I can walk in.

"Thank you," I say before taking my shoes off. Sayu-chan shuts the door and gives me a smile before running off. I walk up the stairs to Light-kun's room and I knock on the door knowing it is locked.

"Come in," He says and I twist the door handle. To my surprise, the door is unlocked.

"Hello," I say as I shut the door.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" He asks as I sit down on his bed.

I take a deep breath. "You're Kira." I state. His brown eyes widen and a shaky laugh escapes his lips.

"You really shouldn't go around accusing people of that," He says uneasily.

"The FBI agents died. Including the one that was following you and showed you his ID," I tell him. "Plus, a while ago I heard you talking to someone that wasn't there."

Light-kun's eyes turn cold and a scowl forces its way onto his face. "I can promise you, I'm not Kira!"

I stand up "Don't lie! You can't deny it! Why would the police hire the FBI to follow you? They must already suspect you!"

"Fine. I am Kira." He finally admits. He stands up from his chair and walks over to me.

"Are you going to kill me?" I whisper. My heart is hammering in my chest.

"Hm, I'll have to think about it. I don't want to do anything that may make the police suspect me anymore, but I don't want you to run off and report me to the police."

"I won't tell anyone. I want to help." I say quietly. Light-kun raises a single eyebrow.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Light-kun asks.

"I support Kira. You know I do. Even before the killings I wanted all the criminals to die." I reply my voice slightly louder.

"True. If you promise not to tell anyone, then I guess I can trust you." Light-kun says and I nod. "I'm guessing you want to know how I kill?" I nod again.

Light-kun walks over to his desk and picks up a biro pen before taking it apart. He then takes the inside and opens his drawer, carefully, he pushes the pen on the bottom of the drawer and I see the bottom lift up. He then pulls out a black notebook with the words 'Death Note' on the front.

"Shit." I gasp. He walks over to me and passes me the notebook. I don't lift my eyes from the book. I open the book to the first page to reveal some rules.

_'-The human whose name is written in this note shall die.' _

"Is this a joke?" I ask and I take my eyes off of the book. A squeal escapes my lips when I look up to see a monster standing behind Light-kun. The notebook falls from my grasp and lands with a quiet thud on the carpet.

"Hey," The monster says. "Why is everyone scared of me?"

"T-that's the thing that you were t-talking to?" I question. I was shaking with fear. Light-kun nods.

"Yes, this is Ryuk. He's a Shinigami." Light-kun informs me. He picks up the Death Note and places it onto the desk. "And the notebook works."

"Have you read the rules? How many are there?" I ask him.

"No, only the first page, I haven't gotten around to reading all the rules and there's quite a lot." Light-kun tells me.

"Oh," I whisper. I look around the room. I was right all along.

Light-kun really is Kira.

My friend is Kira.

I have all the proof I need now. I can't deny it.

"Are you okay?" Light-kun asks. I look at him and I shrug.

"It's a shock. I never believed that Shinigami existed. I never thought that Kira killed using a notebook." I reply and a nervous laugh escapes. I scratch my arm awkwardly and avoid Light-kun's gaze.

"Are you scared?"

"I don't know," I whisper. Light-kun grabs my hand and I look up and into his eyes.

"Ryuk is fine. Don't be scared of him." Light-kun releases my hand before turning around and grabbing an apple from his school bag. He throws the apple at Ryuk who grabs it and eats it. "He likes apples,"

"Oh," I reply. I watch the Shinigami as it eats the apple. I sit down on the bed and run my hand through my hair. "This is not real. I'm hallucinating." I squeeze my eyes shut and try to escape this nightmare. I shake my head.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Light-kun asks. I open my eyes and look at him before nodding. "Do you want a glass of water?" I nod again and he leaves the room.

After a few seconds I stand up and walk to his desk to pick up the Death Note. I open the book and skip past the rules.

Names.

The only thing that covers the page. The first name is the name of the criminal that took children and a teacher hostage in a school. The second, which is spelt differently each time, is a name that doesn't belong to a criminal.

Strange.

This criminal wasn't on TV.

Was it a criminal, or someone who doing something bad, that Light-kun happened to pass in the streets?

The door swings open and I shut the book quickly before looking to see who was there. Light-kun walks into the room holding a glass of water and an apple. He shuts the door and gives the apple to Ryuk before passing me the glass. I place the book down before accepting it.

"Thank you," I murmur before taking a sip.

"I see you looked inside. Believe everything now?" Light-kun asks and I nod. "I have to take some clothes to my dad, do you want to come?" I nod and Light-kun takes the empty glass. I follow him downstairs.

We leave the house and walk to the police station.

"It's so cold." I complain as we walk. I turn around to see Ryuk following us. I look forward quickly. He creeps me out.

"Yeah," he then leans closer to me. "Just ignore Ryuk if he scares you, plus it makes you look less suspicious."

When we arrive at the police station, Light-kun walks inside and I stay outside. I look around and not long later Light-kun walks outside with a woman with long black hair walking next to him.

He walks up to me. "This is my friend, Manami," He introduces me to the woman. She nods. "She has a few theories with Kira." We start walking.

"So, what's your name?" He asks the woman. "I'm Light Yagami. Yagami which is spelt using the kanji for night and moon, Light which is spelt using the kanji for moon. Strange, isn't it?"

"I'm Shouko Maki which is spelt using the kanji for space, wood, reflection and child." She informs Light-kun.

"Heh," Ryuk says. I ignore him like Light-kun told me to do.

"Kira can do more than kill his victims; I think he can control them too." Light-kun says. What is he doing?! Is he trying to get himself caught? I try to act like the words haven't affected me.

"J-just what I was thinking," Maki stutters.

"Really? You were thinking the same thing?" Light-kun says. Interest fills his voice. Does he have a plan? I hope he does.

"To be able to control his victims before they die, not only that but if my predictions are right . . . I think that Kira can kill using other ways than heart attacks." Oh shit she's clever. Light-kun better have a good plan. If he doesn't, the police will actually be able to catch him. "If no one notices it yet, I have a feeling that we will be able to catch Kira sooner."

"If it's true, I'm sure Kira would have used a method other than heart attacks to kill someone he wanted to be dead." Light-kun replies.

"I have a friend that may have found Kira." Maki says suddenly. I am sure that my heart just stopped beating. No! Light-kun is in trouble!

"Found Kira?!" Light-kun and I ask curiously. Shock filled our voices.

Light-kun laughs. His laugh raised the hairs on the back of my neck. "Sorry, but if you told the cops that then no one would believe you."

"That's exactly why I want to speak directly to the investigators so I can explain." Maki tells Light-kun.

"Why don't you ask your friend to speak for himself?" Light-kun questions her. She seems to freeze and looks down at the ground.

"My friend is dead." She says quietly. Pain fills her voice. "He was one of the FBI that came to Japan."

Light-kun freezes.

Maki then says something suddenly. "I'm his fiancée."

I continue to walk and pretend those words don't affect me.

How is Light-kun going to get out of this? He's going to be caught!

"He said he got involved in the bus hijacking." She pauses. "If I'm correct, Kira was on the bus with him."

She's Raye Penber's fiancée?

Light-kun stops walking and I stop too.

"Light-kun, what's wrong?" I ask, trying to mask that I'm shocked too.

"What's wrong?" Maki asks too.

"Nothing, your fiancé passed away . . ."

"That's why I could never forgive Kira. All I want to do now is catch him." Maki admits.

"Why do you think that your fiancé met Kira on the bus?" Light-kun asks her.

"The hijacker that was on the bus was the same one that attempted to rob a bank was hit by a car. Eight days after the hijacking incident, my fiancé and eleven other FBI agents died." She pauses. "After he died, the killings seemed to slow down, the hijacker and my fiancé were all part of Kira's plan to kill the FBI agents. I think anyway."

She's good at solving things. She seems to be better than L.

"Since the hijacker didn't die from a heart attack, you think that Kira has other methods to kill people?" Light-kun asks her.

"Yes," She replies simply.

"Isn't that a bit far-fetched?" Light-kun questions.

"No, I believe that the hijacker was controlled by Kira before he died." She shoots back. "Since the incident, whenever he was in the mood to talk, he told me that he was forced to show his badge to someone on the bus."

Light-kun stops walking and Maki turns around to face him.

"This is supposed to be a secret investigation, our orders were to keep our identities a complete secret." She pauses to take a breath. "That's why it must be because he revealed that the FBI was in Japan."

"So you're saying that to make him reveal his identity, the hijacking was staged by Kira?" Light-kun questions. Maki is clever. She's correct. "And the hijacker died in an accident, that's why you think he can kill using other methods? With the information you have and the will to avenge your fiancé, you came up with these predictions?"

"Yes," She replies.

"These clues have no solid evidence and are biased, but they could help with the investigation. The current investigators are completely lost but there might be a chance that Kira can be caught quickly.

"If you're correct, the person who saw your fiancés ID must be Kira."

What is he doing?! Is he trying to get caught? He has to kill her! Why isn't he killing her? Oh right, he doesn't have the Death Note with him.

We start to walk forwards, but Light-kun is deep in thought and doesn't notice that we're walking again. Maki turns around to face Light-kun.

"What is it?" She asks. Light-kun seems to snap out of his thoughts.

"Nothing," He says quickly and walks towards us. "I'm just thinking about what you said earlier, I think we should investigate what you said quickly so we can solve this case."

"Have you told anyone else what you've just said?" Light-kun asks her.

"No, you two are the first."

Light-kun pulls out a piece of paper and a pen.

"You have pieces of the Death Note out in public? Don't you think it will be too suspicious?" Ryuk questions Light-kun's actions. The paper is from the Death Note?

We both ignore Ryuk.

"Can you tell me when the hijacking happened?" Light-kun asks her.

"18th of February," She answers. Light-kun begins to write on the paper. Is he writing her name?

Ryuk starts to laugh and I flinch at the sound. Light-kun looks at his watch.

"If you don't mind, I'll pass this onto the investigation team." Light-kun tells her.

"The investigation team won't be gone all day, I want to tell them myself. Then I know that they know." She tells him.

"I see,"

"Thank you for your concern," She says to Light-kun. He looks at his watch again and a smirk appears on his face. Is she supposed to die now? She doesn't stop walking. Huh. I don't think it worked. Ryuk continues to cackle.

"We'll definitely catch Kira," Maki says confidently.

"Yeah," Light-kun agrees. Confusion is written all over his face.

She gave a fake name!

Of course she would! Why didn't I realise that sooner?

If Kira managed to catch her fiancé, of course she's going to be extra careful. It's clear that she's very intelligent. She's not stupid at all.

"We should head back," She suggests.

"Right, maybe they're back already." Light-kun says and we turn around to walk back to the police station.

We continue to walk back in silence. Light-kun seems to be deep in thought. Maki walks ahead as Light-kun is walking slowly. I, of course, match my pace to Light-kun's. It would seem strange if I walked off without him.

"We can make the eye deal at any time, Light." Ryuk laughs. Huh? Eye deal? I'll have to ask Light-kun about that later. "All it takes is a few seconds."

"Damn Shinigami," Light-kun hisses under his breath. It was so quiet I barely heard it.

Light-kun starts to walk quickly and catches up to Maki. "Do you still need to go to the police station?" Light-kun asks her.

"No, I'm fine on my own," She says.

"Okay," Light-kun replies. He really needs to try harder if he wants her dead. She walks ahead again and I give Light-kun a questioning look.

We get closer to the station and I'm sure that Light-kun has given up. He catches up to her again.

"I'm sure that the investigators will be impossible to contact. Don't you think that it's weird that no one is at headquarters?" Light-kun explains.

"Well, it is a bit strange." Maki agrees.

"This is because the investigators are using the 'unknown investigation' strategy. If they don't use this method, there will be more victims like your fiancé." He explains further.

"I understand," Maki says.

"That's why there is no one at headquarters. You'll never be able to contact them."

"How do you know this?" She questions him. Good question.

"This is because," He pauses, "I guess I have to tell you, it's because I am a member of the investigation team." He lies smoothly.

"What! You're a member?" She gasps.

"Yes, L is in charge right now."

"No surprise there," She murmurs.

"L has been troubled by the lack of progress lately, mostly because investigators quit in fear of being caught by Kira. Even though I'm still in high school, I've solved many cases in the past. That's why I can walk in and out of headquarters."

"So talking to you is like talking to L? That's enough then, I have told L everything I know." She pauses. "I worked under L to solve a case two years ago in the states. Even though we only communicated through the computer, I believe that there is no case that L can't solve."

"Working under L?" Light-kun asks.

"That's because I used to be an FBI agent until three months ago." Explains why she's so clever and good at solving things.

"No wonder you were able to handle the case so professionally; I can learn a lot from you." Light-kun tells her.

"I believe that L can solve the case. That's why I've come here to contact them." She explains.

"Why would you tell me all the things you want to tell L?" Light-kun asks her.

"I couldn't see a list of people on the team. You told me you were the chief's son and gave me your name; it gave me the same feeling as L." She informs him. This seemed to catch Light-kun off guard as he froze.

"Let's work on the case together." He offers.

"What?" She gasps.

"Become a member of the team, this way you can speak directly with L. No, you can catch Kira yourself." Light-kun suggests. "We need someone like you. You've worked in the FBI."

She seems to think for a bit before replying. "I want to join the team."

"Okay, then can I see some ID?" Light-kun asks her.

She blushes. "Uh . . . the name I told you wasn't real." She admits quietly. "Sorry,"

"That's fine, you can't be too careful nowadays." Light-kun assures her. She pulls out an ID card and hands it to Light-kun. "When did you start to work for the FBI?" He asks and pulls out the piece of paper and pen.

"From September 2001 until October of 2003." She tells him. He nods. Light-kun writes something on the piece of paper.

Her real name.

He got it.

She's going to die.

I couldn't help but feel guilty for letting someone innocent and young die.

But if I want to help Light-kun, I have to ignore any guilt that I may feel.

It will be worth it in the end. I hope.

Light-kun checks his watch and Maki (or whatever her name is) notices.

"Why do you keep checking your watch?" She asks.

"Oh, that's because . . . I'm Kira!" He admits. She gasps.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks. Any sign of life disappears from her eyes and she turns and walks away.

Light-kun won.

"What was her name?" I ask Light-kun as we start to walk back to his house.

"Naomi Misora." He informs me. I turned around and couldn't find her anywhere. Gone. I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again.

"How is she going to die?" I whisper.

"Suicide," He whispers back.

We walk back and it starts to rain.

"Shit!" I curse and pull my hood up. Light-kun frowns as the jacket he's wearing doesn't have a hood.

"At least you have a hood." He says and stops walking suddenly. I stop and turn to face him. "Have you ever been kissed in the rain?" I shake my head.

"I haven't kissed anyone . . ." I admit and blush. He presses his hand to my cheek and leans in until his lips are pressed against mine.


	7. Chapter 7: Surveillance Cameras?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my OCs. **

**A/N: Sorry it took me ages to update. I got half way through the chapter and decided that I didn't like it and rewrote it. I still hate the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 7 – Surveillance Cameras?

As soon as I get home, I begin writing what happened in the notebook I got for my birthday. Ever since I got it, I have been recording everything that has happened that could be linked to the Kira killings. I have a feeling I'll need all this evidence someday.

As long as I hide it properly, no one will find it and Light-kun won't be caught. I can also keep track on what's happening and make sure Light-kun doesn't get himself caught.

The following day, I go shopping for Light-kun's birthday present since it's his birthday in a day. I regret leaving it until the last minute. I guess I can't complain too much since it was my fault.

I browse all the different pens and pick up a pack of biros and then continue to look through the shop. I can't just get him pens. It wouldn't be fair. He got me a bracelet for my birthday.

I'm still in shock over what happened yesterday. My cheeks redden at the memory. Was there a reason for the kiss? I don't understand why he would kiss me . . . Friends don't kiss friends. Or does he want to be more than friends? I really don't want to have to reject him and ruin the friendship, the entrance exams are too soon to worry about relationships and boys.

I walk around the shop for a few more minutes and grab a box of chocolate after giving up. I really should have thought about what I could get him before actually going shopping. Again, I left it at the last minute. I pay for the pens and chocolate before leaving the shop and heading home.

The door is open when I get back; Mum must be home early, and walk inside.

"I'm home!" I call out to Mum as I kick my shoes off. I take my coat off and hang it up.

"How was school?" Mum calls from the kitchen.

"Good!" I call back before running upstairs. Not long after being in my room, Mum walks in.

"I was hoping you would come to the kitchen to talk. The Yagamis invited you over to theirs for dinner tomorrow for Light's birthday. I already accepted for you." Mum tells me. I nod.

"Okay," I say and Mum leaves the room.

I roll my eyes before grabbing the wrapping paper I bought and wrapping the presents up.

"Happy birthday!" I say happily when Light-kun walks out of his house. When he reaches the gate I pass him his presents.

"Thanks," He says. "I'll quickly put these inside." I watch as he runs back inside before running back outside.

We walk to school in silence. "Tonight, I need to ask you a favour." Light-kun says quietly.

"Okay," I reply.

School drags on. Every lesson the teachers keep on telling us how close the entrance exams are for universities. They keep on reminding us, and to be honest it just adds to the pressure.

I can't stop thinking about what Light-kun needs me to do. I can't help but worry that he'll force me to kill criminals. Yeah, they deserve to die. I'm just not as strong as Light-kun when it comes to killing. He seems to handle it fine and doesn't feel any guilt.

I sit with Light-kun in the library for lunch as usual and we talk about anything. Except the Death Note and anything linked to that, if people over heard our conversation they could tell the police and it would only give them more of a reason to suspect Light-kun.

After school, Light-kun and I walk back in silence. It's peaceful and relaxing in a way. When we get to his, we say hello to his parents and his sister, Sayu-chan, before heading upstairs to his room to 'study'. When we're in his room, Light-kun locks the door immediately.

"I have a feeling that I'll have surveillance cameras placed in my room soon, so I need you to look after my Death Note and kill any criminals you see on TV." Light-kun says as soon as his door his locked. He walks over to his desk and pulls out his Death Note and passes it to me. The colour drains from my face.

"I have to kill people?" I gasp and he nods. I shake my head. "I can't do that!"

"Please," he begs and I shake my head. He takes my hand that isn't holding onto the Death Note and gives it a squeeze before letting go. He lets out a sigh and rolls his brown eyes. "Fine, I'll take a few pages and when the cameras are placed in my room, I'll tell you and from then on you'll have to kill people for me. It should only be for about a week. Then hopefully they won't suspect me anymore."

"Okay, fine." I say. "Only because it stops you from being caught."

"Thank you," He says and pulls me into a hug. At that moment, we're called down for dinner. He unlocks his bedroom door and I follow him to the dining room.

"What are your plans for when you leave school?" Sachiko-san asks me.

"I plan on going to To-Oh University then after I want to join the police." I reply. "That's if my dad lets me, he really wants me to become a lawyer."

"You should do what you want; it is your future, do what makes you happy." Sachiko-san tells me. I nod.

The rest of dinner is filled with conversation. Afterwards, Light-kun and I go back upstairs to study.

Two hours later, I leave the house to go home after saying thanks.

I spend the rest of the evening panicking over the fact that I have a killer notebook in my room.

Currently, Light-kun has sent Ryuk over so now I'm being asked if I have any apples.

"No, I don't have any apples, go and bother Light-kun." I murmur quietly as I try and study.

"Aw, but Light doesn't give me apples, he tells me to come over here." Ryuk complains.

"Well, I don't have any apples so go and pester someone else." I snap and slam my book shut. I stand up and grab my pyjamas. "I'm going to have a shower so go over and see Light-kun." I leave the room and head to the bathroom.

Over a week later, Light-kun sends me a text with the code saying that I have to begin killing criminals.

The day I have been dreading.

I open the Death Note to a fresh page while watching the TV. I really hope they haven't put surveillance cameras in my room.

If there are cameras in my room, I have literally just been caught killing and will probably face execution.

I run my hands through my hair and pick up a pen. I write down a criminal's name while picturing their face in my mind.

I can't do this.

My heart hammers against my rib cage.

My hand shakes causing my handwriting to be messy.

I need to be calm.

It's only a criminal.

They've done something bad.

I'm doing a good thing.

I'm ridding the world of evil.

But what I'm doing write now is no better . . .

But they have a family who love them. I'm taking this person away from their family. I shouldn't have the power to take someone away from their family. It's cruel.

I have finished writing the name.

Now onto the next criminal and the same thing repeats itself.

How can Light-kun do this without going insane?!

"How did you manage?" Light-kun asks.

"Terribly; I can't do it, Light-kun." Tears pour out of my eyes and he pulls me into a hug.

"It will be fine, you'll get used to it." He says reassuringly.

"I killed so many people," I sob. "I'm evil."

"No, you did something for Kira. It's not evil. It's good." He replies. I shake my head.

He suddenly picks me up. "I'm just going somewhere private, people are staring."

"Okay," I barely whisper. After a few minutes of walking, I'm placed on a bench in a park.

"You'll be fine, I promise. In return you'll get to live in a world where there isn't any evil." Light-kun promises. I wipe the tears away and look at him.

"There will be evil. I'm evil! I killed people!" I say and my voice shakes. I look down at my lap.

"You are not evil," Light-kun whispers in my ear. "In return for helping me rid the world of evil, you can be goddess of the new world. Together we can create the perfect place."

I missed school that day. I had gone back home and had sent Mum a text telling her that I felt sick and to call the school.

I shouldn't have missed a day of school. Instead, I spent the day at home doing a mixture of crying, studying and killing criminals which only made me cry more.

I haven't slept well either. I have bags under my eyes already.

I can already see myself going crazy.

No doubt that I'll soon be suspected.

Maybe someone will put it off as stress because of the entrance exams. I hope so.

Today, I'm at Light-kun's house talking to Sayu-chan since she wanted to hang out.

"You look tired," Sayu-chan comments. I give her a weak smile.

"Yeah, I am. I haven't been able to sleep recently." I reply truthfully.

"Why?" She questions. Her brown eyes look into mine.

"Entrance exams, they're so close." I reply. "I'm scared that I'll fail."

"You're clever, you should pass!" She assures me and gives me a wide smile.

"Thanks, but I can't help but worry. If I fail then what am I going to do?" I let out a sigh.

"You won't fail! You need to be positive!" She lectures. I shrug.

"It is so hard to be positive with all the pressure that has been placed on my shoulders." I reply. I turn when I hear footsteps to see Light-kun standing by Sayu-chan's bedroom door.

"Listen to Sayu; you just need to be positive." Light-kun cuts in. I turn to face Sayu-chan to see that she's still smiling at me. "Sayu, Mum wants you, she needs help with something."

"Okay!" Sayu-chan says before running out of her room. I stand up and walk over to Light-kun.

"I guess I'll be going home then. I have sleep I need to catch up on." I walk past Light-kun and he grabs my arm to stop me. He spins me around so I'm facing him. Fake concern covers his face.

"Are you still up for studying later at yours?" He asks and I nod.

I then leave the house after saying goodbye to Sayu-chan and Sachiko-san.

"I need you to write down various times of death when you kill criminals." Light-kun orders. I nod while I write down a criminal's name. Light-kun is over to make sure that I'm still going to kill criminals. "Make sure none of them are now since they'll only suspect me since I'm not at home."

"Okay," I mutter. Since he is here watching me, I have to stay calm. I hate this. I hate killing. It isn't fair. It's evil.

Even if they are criminals. They're still people.

I'm a murderer.


End file.
